Fire Emblem 10 Special Sequel
by Vesperiansoul123
Summary: Unknown to the world, there is a kingdom on an island which survived the flood. Two princesses from that country Firvane, tired of being confined in their homes, sneak out their way to Tellius. What shall await them in Tellius? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Escape To Tellius

"Why do I have to stay here anyway?" complained a golden haired adolescent. "It would be so much fun to go out to Tellius and explore the place!"

"Yeah, I agree!" a brown haired girl added in.

"Now, now girls. Sheesh, why do you children complain all day? You should enjoy the peace and quiet of Firvane, and learn to appreciate it," a blue haired man in his twenties admonished the two girls.

"Booooorrring!!!!!" the two girls cried in unison. The man rolled his eyes, "Llunet, you claim to be fourteen. But you sure don't act that age. Same goes for you, Lliona. Thirteen and you're still so childish. And you're supposed to be princesses too."

"Not all princesses are graceful, kind and compassionate or whatever rubbish you said, y'know," Llunet gave the man a firece glare.

"Exactly, Rowen!" Lliona, as usual, added on to her elder sister's speech," we can fend for ourselves!"

Rowen shot back, "You can do some low-level swordplay and simple magic which barely helps in a battle. Does that count as being able to fend for yourself?"

"We have our summoning ma-" "No using summons!" Rowen raised his voice so high he practically screamed.

"All right, all right, we get it! Geez, you have serious anger issues. C'mon Lliona, let's go," Llunet ordered her younger sister, who replied with an "okay".

The two sisters quickly left the room. Just as they were at the castle entrance, Llunet remembered she had something to attend to and scurried off in the direction of he meeting hall, leaving Lliona alone to stroll around the city's marketplace.

"Hey, it's princess Lliona!" the citizens exclaimed in joy as Lliona walked past them, a wide broad smile plastered on her face. They all crowded around the young girl, hoping to catch the attention of their beloved princess if only for a second.

"Excuse me, I'm in a hurry," Lliona desperately tried to squeeze her way through the crowd, which seemed to grow larger every second. "Oh okay. Clear the way for the princess! Clear the way for the princess!" all of the people chanted.

"Thank you..." Lliona muttered as she made her way to the beach.

Lliona slipped her shoes off her feet as she walked along the sandy shore, picking up various kinds of seashells. Then, there was a blaring noise from the harbour which resonated in the ears of the young child.

"Those ships...the sailors are so fortunate. They get to go to the main continent. If only I could go. I just need Llunet and a couple of knights and I'll be safe. Not that they'll listen to me. I wonder how those ships get to..." Just then, an idea flashed across her mind.

The excited teen darted back to the castle, and ran to the meeting room. However, Llunet was nowhere to be seen."If you're looking for your sister, she's in her room."

"Oh. Thank you." Lliona left the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"She's so cute. Who is she anyway?" a lieutenant colonel asked.

"You're a lieutenant colonel and you don't know? She's His Majesty's daughter, the princess of this land."

"I thought the princess was the girl just know?" he gave the general a quizzical stare.

"That's her sister!!!!" the general, who was tired of his questions, bellowed.

Lliona silently crept to her sister's room." Hey, Llunet."

The girl who was reading on the bed sat up and made a gesture for her to come in.

"I've got some good news," Lliona's mouth curved into a smile as she spoke.

Llunet, whose interest was piqued, urged her sister to continue.

"I know how we can get to Tellius already."

"Really?! How?!" Llunet asked.

"We can go...by ship."

Her sister moaned, "By ship? Oh please. We'll get sea-sick when we get there. And we don't have any weapons. The knights definitely aren't following either."

Lliona fished a small silk pouch from her slingbag. "This is medicinal powder. It relieves sea-sickness. And we an just take our swords and tomes along."

"Oh yeah! Okay, get your stuff from your room. I'll get ready now."

"Okay. We better hurry. The next ship's leaving in an hours time."

Lliona raced to her room and opened her closet, which hid a sword in it's scabbard. The scabbard was ornately designed, studded with all sorts of stones and gems. She drew the sword, which was still sharp and shiny due to constant oiling. The blade was made of many precious metals, so she was ordered to take good care of it. It also was her only weapon which she could channel her magic powers to summon.

"Riliciardo, I call upon thee to serve me once again. Thy master beckons to you, to arise once more to this land and annihilate the wicked. Awaken!" The blade released an aura of mystic powers. "Yeah, it's working well." Lliona sheathed her blade and left her room. Llunet was already standing outside. "Ready to go?" Llunet asked. "Once you've awakened your sword, and I think I lent you my tome. Please?" Lliona stretched her hand out. "Here." Llunet placed the grimoire on her sister's hand. "And I've awakened Lertondiore already, so let's go! We only have twenty minutes left!"

The two girls took a detour to avoid the eyes of their subjects, just in case they asked why they were holding weapons with them.

When they reached the harbour, a sailor who was guarding the wooden plank connected to the ship spotted them and approached them.

"Hello, your highnesses. Please excuse my rudeness, but may I know why you're here?"

"We're here to...err...we're going to Tellius to send these weapons. They're really precious, so our father tasked us with this job. At our request, of course," Llunet said, trying to make it as believable as possible.

"I see...well then, welcome on board!" The two girls excitedly ran up the plank and went to their assigned room. Hastily, they unpacked their luggage bags containing a handful of clothes, vulneraries, huge bags of gold and their magic tomes. "I wonder what Tellius will be like," Lliona voiced her thoughts out to herself, as her sister had gone to dig up some information about Tellius with the mini library on the ship. Fortunately for them, they had gone on the best type of ship, which had lots of facilities.

Suddenly, the ship shook vigorously. Lliona immediately rose from her seat, and ran out of the room. "Sub-humans! Sub-humans!" panic-stricken sailors ran all about the ship screaming as ravens raided the ship and took the lives of some. "Sub-humans, also called laguz," Lliona thought. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, beating faster every second. Until now, Lliona had only heard of these creatures who could morph from animal to human and vice versa. Just then, one of the jet-lack birds flew to her.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Laguz Raid

"Hah!" Llunet sliced the raven laguz's wing off, causing it to wail in pain. This alerted it's companions, and they all dived at the poor girl.

"Ack! Get off me! Ouch! That hurt!" Llunet yelped in pain as the beak of a raven stabbed her arm. "Llunet, don't move. I'm using my summons."

"B-But...Rowen, fine!" Llunet gave up, knowing it was their only option if they wanted to overcome this ordeal. "Oh deity of flames, arise from the depts of the abyss. Come to this war ravaged land to deliver deserved punishment to my foes. Infernal Executioner, come forth, Klogeor!" Lliona chanted as a massive beast emerged from the ground. Klogeor spun his arms in a circular motion and swatted the ravens away. Then, it breathed an enormous cone of seething fire, incinerating his master's assailants.

"All right!" Lliona exclaimed gleefully. It had been the first time her creature came out without any flaws, such as missing arms or legs. "Hey, you've grown better! But I feel sorry for those...uh...what were they called again?"

"Llunet, they're called laguz! Anyway, why should we feel sympathy for them? They tried to kill us!"

Llunet sighed. It was true. Those things tried to kill them. Deciding to ignore the matter, she turned to the gathered crowd at the bow of the ship.

"Um...we killed them, so...I guess you guys are safe?"

The people rushed over to the two sisters, cheering happily and bombarding the two girls with questions. "Hey, that thing just now, it was a summoning art,wasn't it?" "Hey, who're you guys?" "Wow, you guys killed them so easily!"

"W-Wait! Calm down! All right, firstly, we're the princesses of Firvane. And all members of the royal family of Firvane have to learn these summoning arts. And I'm sure all of you are Firvaneans, am I right?"

"Y-Yes, we are, your highnesses!" they all replied.

"Okay, so can you like...clear the way for us? We're tired out from that summoning. Sorry, and thank you." Just like when in the marketplace of Firvane, the two sisters went through a path they made at the request of their princesses. The two girls retired to their rooms, laid themselves n their respective beds and succumbed to their exhaustion.

The next day, instead of going to the dining hall to have their early morning meals, breakfast was served in their rooms. Two sailors came in with a tray of bread with jam, cereal and orange juice.

"Eww...what kind of breakfast is this?" Lliona stared at her tray of food and complained.

"Just eat. We're on a ship for goodness sake. You can't expect them to give us cakes and salads for breakfast," Llunet chastised her younger sister.

"But still..." Lliona protested, before she got out of bed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten your breakfast," asked Lliona's concerned elder sister.

"Toilet. I'm not hungry," Lliona answered before leaving the room.

Llunet sighed, "Children. They can be so troublesome at times."

Lliona walked about the deck of the ship, hoping she could think of something interesting to do. "Sigh...it's so boring."

Lliona went to the bow of the ship, gazing out into the horizon. Magnolia white clouds filled the sky, showing not even the slightest hint of azure blue. "Is it going to-"

Just then, Lliona saw a shape in the distance. She scrutinized it, and finally knew what it was. "Llunet, Llunet, we're landing!" Lliona shouted at the top of her lungs. She sped back into her room, only to see her sister snoring loudly on her bed, fast asleep.

"Wake up!" Lliona cried in her sister's ear, who was startled awake. "Gaaah! You scared me, idiot!"

"We're landing! Finally, our dream has come true. We've reached Tellius!" the two sisters rejoiced.

They packed all their belongings and ran out of their room. The passengers were already getting off.

"C'mon, Llunet. First thing to do, go to the city shop and buy a map of Tellius." The two girls looked all over and finally found and bought a map. Already feeling slightly weary and exhausted, they scoured the whole city in search of a restaurant.

"Found one!" Lliona pointed to a large restaurant made purely of oak and willow. Outside hung a signboard writing "Meaty Paradise".

Just when they were about to enter, they felt hands wrapping around their waist and pulling them into a nearby bush. The two girls struggled, but stopped when a coarse voice demanded, "Don't move. Or else you'll die."


	3. Chapter 3: Roaming on Pegasus

"W-Waah!" Lliona screamed in fear. However, a hand was put over her mouth, muffling her voice. She opened her eyes, and saw a indigo-haired girl staring at her. She must have been the hand's owner, as her arms were put forward from her shoulders. "Don't move. Hmmm...blonde hair, wizard clothing, emerald green eyes with a hint of chocolate brown and a scarred left arm. Yes you two must be the tresspassers the queen was talking about. Why must I be the one having tiresome jobs? I wanna have a match with Boss right now."

"Mia, don't complain. I also wanna go back to flying among the clouds with my pegasus," the one holding Llunet down spoke. She had hot pink hair and a pair of jade green eyes, slightly similar to Lliona's. She wore a brestplate over her dress, which was fastened tight to her pants with a brown belt. Her cape flew down her back, almost reaching her shoes.

The one called Mia shot back, "Hey, we're going back via your peagasus, while I have to finish this task before I can duel with boss."

"A pegasus?!" Lliona's heart started to beat even faster as she thought about riding the fantasy winged horse creature.

"All right. First, let's introduce ourselves to these people. I'm Marcia, and that girl over there ia Mia. We mean you no harm. It's just...well...Mia's boss and the queen of this land, Crimea wants to see you."

"Why?" Lliona asked.

"We know you're not from Crimea, nor are you from the neighbouring countries Daien, Begnion and laguz countries. Your attire, it's more intricately designed but it's made from the same unknown material as the one sold from these unknown merchants who came by ship. We just want to confirm that you people aren't a threat to this country. After all, you are tresspassers."

"O-Okay, but how are we going to that queen of yours?" Lliona questioned her captor.

"By pegasus, of course," Marcia told the young child.

"Um...there are four of us. Can we all ride on one pegasus?" Llunet asked the pink-haired pegasus knight.

The thought then struck her mind. "My pegasus can only hold three maximum, so..." Marcia looked over to the myrmidon.

"N-No! I am not going to walk to the castle! Not ever!" Mia protested.

"But the sisters don't know the way, and you don't know how to properly ride a pegasus, do you?"

"I-I can try!" She desperately tried to climb on the winged-horse's back, but it hastily shook her off.

"Well, that decides it. C'mon err..."

"Lliona. And this is Llunet. Nice to meet you," Lliona saved Llunet the trouble by introducing them herself.

"Same here. Lliona, Llunet, get on."

The duo eagerly hopped on the pegasus back. Then, it took off.

"Sorry Mia!" Marcia apologised before flying away. The trio vaguely heard Mia scream "I'll remember this!" before they flew too far to see or hear her shouts.

As they made their way through the clouds, the enthusiastic girls flailed their arms and reached out to the fluffy,white congregation of droplets.

"Never rode a pegasus before?" Marcia asked in a friendly tone.

"Nope. First time! This is so cool!" Lliona felt a wave of euphoria spread across her as the icy cold droplets slid off her fingers went she made skin contact with the clouds.

"Yay! We just reached Tellius and we're already having so much fun! Good thing we escaped without being noticed," Llunet exclaimed in excitement.

This piqued the pegasus knight's interest. "Escaped? From where?"

"Uh...we sorta escaped from...a country that most people don't know of."

"And that country is...?"

"Somewhere...I can't tell you," Llunet said as she recalled the time she was terribly chided for almost mentioning Firvane to a Daien messenger who communicated through letters. "The reason why this country is safe from the dangers and horrors of war, is because we don't let outsiders know of this country," Rowen had said to the two sisters.

"All right. I won't pursue this matter. Whoa!" Marcia quickly halted as a wyvern dangerously flew past her.

"That lout! What does he think he's...w-wait, isn't that...?"

"Yo, Marcia. Her highness ordered me to pass this message to you: don't return to the castle yet. Some people from Daien have come. They came under orders of Queen Micaiah, of course, so it should be safe. But it's better not to take the risk of them seeing those girls. They have received word of them after all. And one thing...have you any idea where they're from?"

"Haar. No, except for that they're not from the countries we know of."

"Better than nothing I guess. Anyway, why don't you show them around town when you reach. Or just find them an inn for them to stay for the night."

"I know. Well, we'll be reaching soon. Good luck with your next delivery."

"You too. You'll need the luck."

"Huh?" Marcia gave him a quiziccal look, but he already flew off.

After flying for a while, they finally reached Crimean border.

"Um...this is Crimea?" the two girls asked.

"No," Marcia showed them a small passageway through the walls and finally entered the town. "This is Crimea."


	4. Chapter 4: Crimea

"Uh...that's all?" Llunet asked, giving Marcia a disappointed stare.

"Of course not, silly! This is just the village area. Wait till you see the capital!"

"Well, I hope it's not as disappointing as this one."

"Llunet! That's very rude! You should learn to enjoy the work of farming and rearing animals of your own!" Lliona chastised her sister.

"Um...you like...farming?" Marcia gave her a puzzled expression.

"Of course! It's the only thing that is fun to do in my homeland!" Lliona exclaimed. Marcia's lifted an eyebrow. Since her childhood, she had found farming a monotonous and repetitive task. "She's rather strange..." the pegasus knight thought.

Just then, a long and hard object hit Marcia on her head. "Y-You...huff...IDIOT!!!!!"

The trio turned their heads, only to see a furious indigo-haired juvenile. "M-Mia! Wait! How did you come here so quickly?!"

"I gave her a ride." Haar, the wyvern knight they met earlier, appeared from behind Mia.

"Ah...man, this sucks!" Marcia cursed under her breath.

"Well now, let's report to the queen so I can have my promised fight with Boss."

"Sorry! No can do! Haar, didn't you explain it to her?"

"Oh yeah, that. I forgot. Yawn...oh well I'll go catch a wink or two. See you later."

"Lazy bum."

"Now. You explain to me why we can't go to the castle."

"Um...I said I'm sorry."

"I don't accept it. Explain. NOW!" Mia commanded as pointed her sheathed weapon at Marcia. Despite being sheathed, a sword in it's scabbard was still a deadly weapon. Especially when used by a professional.

"Fine, fine. Geez..." Marcia pushed the weapon away.

"There are Daien soldiers in the castle to send a message to her majesty. As you know, even if Micaiah is the queen, not all have changed from their balbaric ways. Just as a precaution, her majesty told me to just check into an inn and maybe show them around the capital for a few days until they leave."

"Uh-huh. That's all?"

"Yeah! That's all! Well now, please excuse me. I'm going to find a coach to the capital."

"I'm coming too."

Thus, the group of four found a coach and went on the long journey to the capital.

One day...,two days...,a third...and a fourth..., finally! They reached the Crimean capital!

"At last!" the sisters exclaimed in unison as they stretched their tired limbs after overcoming the ordeal of the tedious and mundane journey.

"Whoa...! You girls are more similar than I thought!" Marcia said as she walked pass the capital entrance, smiling and nodding and the guards with the other three following close behind. The guards eyed the sisters in suspicion while raising their arms in a salute to the pink-haired girl. After Marcia's explanation, all their misgivings were gone, and they warmly welcomed the outsiders.

The party hastily found an inn and retired to their rooms, Lliona and Llunet in one and Marcia and Mia in the other.

"What a day!" Lliona cried as she fell on her bed.

"Yeah...I wanna sleep."

"I wonder if the Daien soldiers have left. I want to meet this queen of theirs." After Lliona finished her sentence, her sister had already succumbed to her exhaustion. "So lazy. Just like...um...what was his name? Oh yeah, Haar."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Lliona cried as she got up to open the door.

As she turned the doorknob, she found herself staring at two men in iron clad armor, their faces smirking suspiciously.

"Hello, outsider."


	5. Chapter 5: Attacked

"Um...w-why are you here?" Lliona asked in a shaky voice. The unwelcomed guest pushed the girl forward and stepped in.

"Hey! That was rather rude!" Lliona retorted, before hastily covering her mouth. But it was too late. "Rude, huh? You dare to call us rude?" one of the two men glared at her. Mustering up all her courage, she glared back in an act of defiance.

"Why you little...!" one of them raised his arm, and was about to swing it down on Lliona, but she parried his attack and jabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa!" he faltered for a fleeting moment, but regained his balance immediately.

"Punk!" he kicked Lliona, and the unprepared summoner was sent flying out from the window.

"Uh...what are you doing?! The others were "capture her alive", weren't they?" one screamed at his partner.

"You two," the men turned to see Llunet getting up from her bed,"are Daien soldiers, am I right?"

"Damn! She saw through it!" the taller Daien soldier muttered in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter. Kill her and get the other one alive. I've heard they have some mystic summoning powers or whatever, and just capturing one would earn you nearly a million gold!"

"Lertondiore, my loyal friend, I call upon thee. Manifest thy endless powers within you, to be unleashed on those who incur thy wrath. Awaken, Crystalline Emperor, Sloriaae!"

There was an earth-shattering sound as the icy creature emerged from the floor, sending splinters of wood in all directions. A hailstorm was brewed the moment Sloriaae appeared, and Llunet's foes were pelted by ice shards.

"Hah! Beat th- Aaaah!" Once again, the Daien soldier used his kick to send someone flying out. Sloriaae rushed over to it's master's side, encircling Llunet to protect her.

"Llunet!" Lliona desperately crawled over to her sister's side, giving her some vulneraries to relieve the pain. "Ooooh...that hurts," tears welled up in Llunet's eyes as she rubbed her side.

"I'll summon too! To help you. I don't think Sloriaae will last. Oh deity of flames, arise from the depts of the abyss. Come to this war ravaged land to deliver deserved punishment to my foes. Infernal Executioner, come forth, Klogeor!"

However, when Klogeor appeared, he had two missing limbs. "Gaaaah! It failed!" Lliona exclaimed in anger as she dismissed her summon creature.

"I knew it. But...Sloriaae won't last anymore," Llunet said as her summon creature disappeared. "Well, I'm going to go fight with Riliciardo. Rest here." Lliona crept to her feet and darted to her foes.

"Hyaaah!" Lliona swung her sword downwards, but her foe evaded it. Then, he countered by punching her face, but Lliona lunged at the Daien soldier. The blade sunk into her foe's flesh, and he yelped in pain. His ally ran over and kicked her belly, but she yanked her sword out from the wounded soldier and parried the blow. "Ugh!" the Daien soldier swung his drawn sword and flailed it around. Unforunately for Lliona, before she could avoid the thrust, she knocked her toes against a small chunk of rock and she lost her footing.

"Now, die!" A javelin flew past Lliona's assailant, and two familiar figures emerged from the room the sisters were kicked out from and the Daien soldiers escaped from.

"Sorry, Lliona, Llunet. We arrived too late. I didn't think the Daien soldiers would leave the castle. Well, here we are now. Marcia and Mia to the rescue!"


	6. Chapter 6: Discussion

"Marcia! Took you long enough!" Lliona cried in relief. Her knees could bear no more, and simply gave in to exhaustion. "Don't worry. All right, you guys can be my workout for the night." Mia slid over to the Daien soldier's side and swung her sheathed weapon upwards. Her opponent parried the blow, but failed to predict a punch which made it's way to his stomach. In an effort to counter, he raised his free arm and descended upon the indigo-haired warrior's hair, but she unsheathed her sword and protected herself with her scabbard.

"Eat this!" Mia's foot struck against her opponent's and his defense faltered for a fleeting moment. But that few seconds was all she needed. Mia executed a backhand which knocked the soldier's axe from his grasp and elbowed him. His ally could only watch in horror as his companion fell before him." Want to be next?" Mia smirked as she walked to his side. "N-No..." And with that, he ran off.

"And don't come back!" Marcia shouted at him before lifting the unconscious Llunet from the rock, hard ground. "She needs a proper bed to rest. Come on. Let's return to our rooms and order some drinks." Lliona nodded as she stared at Mia in awe. "She's...strong," Lliona thought as she got to her feet. They made their way back to their rooms.

Lliona took a sip from the refreshing concoction of passionfruit and lime juice as she listened to Marcia describe the castle.

"It's simply enormous! Blue, purple, all sorts of colours can be found in the castle!"

"That shows how limited your vocabulary is."

"Shut up, Mia!" Marcia glared at the swordsman. Lliona giggled.

"H-Hey! Lliona! Don't laugh at me!" An infuriated Marcia shouted at the guffawing girl.

"O-Okay...hahaha," Lliona laughed so hard tears streamed down from her emerald eyes.

"Ooooh...I'll remember this!" Marcia got up and left the room. Just before Mia got up, Lliona quickly cried, "Mia! I've got something to ask of you."

"W-What?" Mia asked, taken aback by Lliona's sudden speech.

"Can you...take me in as your disciple?" Lliona asked, keeping her fingers crossed. Mia did not seem the type to take in disciples, but she was willing to take the risk.

"Disciple?"

"Y-Yes!" Lliona cried.

"Whoa...why?"

"Well...just now..."

Mia beamed,"Oh! I was impressive just now wasn't I? Only Boss can beat me! And after Boss finally returned too...I just had to leave for a mission."

Lliona felt remorseful as her eyes fell on Mia's pained expression. It was because of them that Mia had to leave wherever she was from. Beads of translucent liquid welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh no no! It isn't your fault. So your question huh? Normally, I won't take in disciples, but...I'm making an exception this time."

Lliona's eyes lit up,"Thank yo-"

"Wait. On the condition that Boss takes you in."

"Takes me in?"

"Yeah. Into our group. The "Greil Mercenaries"! Cool name huh?"

"Erm..." Lliona dared not to voice her thoughts.

"Well, if we meet the queen tomorrow, then we'll have time to go visit our hideout. And stay, if you are accepted of course."

"I can't wait!" Lliona exclaimed in excitement. Mia then told the young girl,"Just for your info, the test won't be easy. So let's get rest today, and maybe take it tomorrow."

"What?! There's a test?!"

"Duh. So goodnight, and make sure you sleep tight."

"O-Okay. Goodnight." Mia rose from her seat and returned to her room. Lliona walked over to her bed and took no time getting under the safety and warmth of the blanket. Her sleep was peaceful that night, as she drfited to wonderland the second her eyes were shut.

The next morning, Lliona was aroused by the calls of a familiar voice. "Hey get up, you sleepyhead." Lliona opened her still weary eyes, and saw her sister standing beside the bed, most likely rejuvenated by her idyllic slumber. "Ugh..." The piercing beams of the morning sun blinded her heavy eyes, and she raised her arms in an effort to block out the light.

Her sister noticed it and a malicious grin spread across her face as she unfolded the blinds, letting more golden rays pour in. "Stop that, Llunet!"

"Then get up, and change."

"I get it, I get it! Seriously..." Lliona groaned, pissed off by her sister's mischievousness. She crawled out of bed, stretched her tired limbs, and plodded over to the bathroom. She took off her pajamas, and turned the shower on. She was revitalised by the refreshing, long bath, and came out in fresh, clean clothes. That was when she remembered the meeting with Mia's boss and hopefully wtih the queen today. There might have still been Daien troops loitering in the vicinity of the castle, and Lliona had learned to be wary of those sly ticksters from the previous night's experience.

"Let's go find Marcia and Mia. I'm really hungry right now."

"You glutton."

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys!" Marcia opened the door.

"Oh great timing. We were about to go look for you."

"C'mon. Mia's already downstairs having breakfast."

"What?!" Llunet immediately sped past the two girls, and ran over to the dining hall.

"Sigh..." Lliona left the room, shortly followed by Marcia.

The breakfast was a buffet. The tables were filled with trays of meat, vegetables, dairy products and the sort. Lliona helped herself to the salted corn and boiled potatoes, while her sister took large servings of beef slices and ham wrapped around mushrooms.

"How's the food?" Marcia asked as she placed her tray of mayonnaise prawns with leek on the table.

"Simply excellent!" the sisters exclaimed in unison.

"I ruv the fhood hiere schoo!" Mia spoke through a spoonful of vegetables.

"Swallow your food before you speak!" chastised Marcia.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The sisters sat on tables next to their friends, and dug in. Within seconds, the food disappeared from the plate. The sisters got more, until they were bloated, and could hardly move. "Ooooh...I'm full."

"So am I."

Marcia teased,"You took so many servings! Of course you'd be full!"

With the help of Marcia and Mia, the two girls reluctantly stood up.

"Okay, now, it's time to go visit the castle!"

* * *

Sorry, the number of words are rather erratic, aren't they? I just learnt how to use this[the line thing], so sorry for my stupidity! Anyway, plz do comment if you read it!!!!


End file.
